Bridges
by Blubelles12345x
Summary: Elena loves few things, music, school and her boyfriend, Stefan. But when his brother worms his way into her life, will he be added to the list? Not the best summary but it is good, i promise! No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot/story-line thing. Enjoy! Rated M for minor language and certain minor adult situations. Not for the immature!


**Bridges**

**AN: Hey everybody! New fic here! Planned this time too. I have written this out and planned ahead, so it won't be cancelled half way through! (sorry bout that guys) so enjoy! PLEASE REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! VD BELONGS TO L. .**

** Chapter One-"There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet"**

**_ 'Please leave all overcoats, canes and top-hats with the doorman. From that moment you'll be out of place and under dressed.'_**

My feet tap against the leg of the dark plastic table in time to the fast beat of my latest music buzz. I hum under my breath as I scan the odd group of people I chose to sit with at lunch two years ago. Bonnie, the 'psychic', clumsy, mind reading mess of a beauty. Caroline, head cheerleader, the girl every one wants to be, blonde wavy locks and five foot, six inches of bitchy awesomeness. Stefan, my love, my life, my everything. His green eyes pour into my soul every time I look at him. They are all welcome guests in my erratic life... apart from one. The one that sits to my right, smirking at my song choice while slowly tracing patterns on the inside of my Jean covered thigh. I hate Damon Salvatore, the older brother of my boyfriend, also the man that I have been sleeping with for the past six months. I know, I know. It's wrong and it's immoral to Stefan. But with Stefan it's boring, missionary and squeezed in between game shows and homework. With Damon... it's enticing, exciting and passionate. It's living on the edge and drifting peacefully simultaneously. I make myself believe that I hate the womanizing, self centered, arrogant...sexy...devilishly handsome...

"Elena? Are you feeling ok?" My boyfriend asks from across the table. It's only then I realise I've been moaning, staring at Damon himself for that last few minutes. Also, as if fate intervened, the song on my ipod has changed, 'Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and you hands are shaking as your sliding of your dress?' I shake my head yes and hide my face in embarrassment. Damon's smirk grows wider and his hand inches higher, pressing down on my thigh harder than before. His warm breath tickles my face as he shifts towards me, the others chat, unaware of their enemy practically molesting their friend. Just as his smooth, pale hand reaches the place it's most wanted, the horrible, nasal sounding bell rings out across the cafeteria; effectively ending his teasing game. Chemistry next, I think to myself. That's where all the good things happen.

XOXOXOX

**_'I'm wrecking this evening already and, loving every minute of it. Ruining this banquet or the mildly inspiring and...'_**

Sitting in high school watching my baby brother and his humans play isn't as entertaining as I thought, boring subjects, boring dramas, boring people. It's enough to make you gag. Well, it would be If I didn't have a certain olive skinned beauty writhing under my caress as her human/witch/vampire companions sit blissfully unaware mere feet from her. Elena knows the consequences of our steamy, lust filled escapades, but I am starting to think she is in deep over her head when it comes to sex with Damon Salvatore. Hmm, referring to yourself in third person is quite funny, I might do it more often.

Elena is staring at me, oh how I could lose myself in those sinful doe eyes... wait, did she just moan? Holy shit! She's moaning my name! Be quiet princess, Barbie's getting suspicious.

"Elena? Are you feeling ok?" Stefan the dweeb asks from across the table. Yes, of course she is ill or mentally unaware because she said Damon, it couldn't be because I was running my hands over her at all. Oh no, innocent Elena could never do such a thing. 'huh' I think to myself, 'I'm surprised you ever made her cum, once.' I know for a fact those little moans and whimpers are fake when you hold her at night Stefan, she comes to me to receive real pleasure after you have mauled her body and fell asleep before returning the favor. As I'm thinking about the first night it happened, my hand subconsciously creeps up the inside of her thigh, resting where she wants it, the bell rings, covering her erotic gasp. Vampire Barbie catches on though, piercing me with a suspicious glare before turning to Bonnie. Elena, painfully unaware that we have possibly been caught, turns to me with a look that could only mean one thing, Chemistry is next.


End file.
